


The Way Things Are

by SchmillionPizza



Category: The New Statesman (TV 1987)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, ffm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmillionPizza/pseuds/SchmillionPizza
Summary: A little angst/fluff.Alan is now Lord Protector and has moved Amelia in with him and Sarah at 10 Downing Street. Things are good for the most part but a Amelia has a rare moment of remorse.
Relationships: Alan B'Stard/Sarah B'Stard
Kudos: 2





	The Way Things Are

“Ugh. It’s Tuesday.” Sarah said, slumping back in her chair at the table. 

“Oh right, It’s your charity day today isn’t it?” Amelia said, transcripting Alan’s schedule for the blue boxes, he had abolished the red box and replaced them with blue ones. Much to the Queen’s displeasure but he didn’t really care. He had all but declared a republic anyway. 

“Yes. I hate it. I thought being First Lady would be more glamorous. But no I have to go to horrid little hospitals and TALK to sick people. Eugh.” She said, disgusted. 

“I know but we all do things in service to the country.” She said, continuing to write. 

“You mean in service to Alan. By the way can you take tonight? I’ve got a hair appointment.” Sarah said running a hand through her blonde locks. 

“I would but -you- need to sleep with him tonight because you’re ovulating. You know how badly he wants a baby.” Amelia said. 

“When do -I- get what I want?” Sarah said, whining. 

“Okay, how about this...You sleep with him tonight and I’ll go shopping with you tomorrow. We’ll slip past the guard and have a nice normal day out. We’ve not done that in a long while.” Amelia said gripping her hand. 

“Alright, that does sound great. Even if I might get bloody pregnant tonight..” Sarah said chuckling. 

Amelia rose up to get Alan’s schedule to the fax machine and gave Sarah a friendly wink. 

They had an extremely strange but sincere relationship. One could only assume such as they both in their own way loved a very extra-ordinary man. 

Amelia was fixing dinner when Alan came home. Sarah was chopping vegetables for the salad they were to have. 

He smiled looking at them. His girls. His two women that he cherished as much as a monster such as he could. He walked over to Amelia and kissed her cheek and then Sarah’s. “Hello my dears. How are you?” 

“Good now that I’m out of that dreary hospital!” Sarah said looking at him. 

“Ah but a First Lady that seems to care about her people is always good for approval ratings, My Darling.” He tapped her cheek and grinned. 

He strode over to Amelia and rubbed her shoulders. “How about you? Secretary to the Lord Protector..” he chuckled. “I had a good day, Sir. The Clinton’s are quite persistent in their wanting to speak to you..” she giggled. 

He rolled his eyes. “Can’t they do anything on their own? Isn’t that what that bloody war of independence was about? Keep avoiding them.” He slapped her rear and kissed her cheek again. “Consider it done, Sir.” She said turning over 3 pork chops. Perfectly seasoned and seared.

He walked over to Sarah and held her from behind. “...It’s your turn tonight, isn’t it, Darling?...Last I checked you begin ovulating today. That’s good because the press is wondering when we’ll take the public’s minds off of the crippling oppression I’m forcing on them and distract them with a baby.” He said possessively putting a hand on her stomach. 

“Well, we can only try, Darling...30 seconds or not it’ll either be in there or it won’t.” 

Amelia looked over at Alan’s hand on Sarah’s stomach. Her eyes softened with a little sadness.  
No. No it’s good that you can’t have them. 

You’d be more trouble than you’re worth if you could get pregnant. 

She thought to herself. Starting to plate their dinner. 

It’s better this way. Amelia thought to herself. 

It’s better this way..

she said softly putting their plates on the very nice table in the extremely decadently decorated dining room adjacent from the surprisingly narrow kitchen. 

That night she was grateful she was so far from Alan and Sarah’s bedroom. While she didn’t really have a problem with them doing it, it hurt her just a little to hear it. She couldn’t figure out why. She loved Sarah and adored Alan. Then...why does it stab her chest so much to hear him moaning when they were at it? 

She laid in her bed and pondered this.She then sprung up when she heard. 

“Amelia.” 

There he was standing in her door way. Smoking a cigar in his bathrobe. 

“Sir?..Aren’t you supposed to be with Sarah tonight? I..know how much you want her to be pregnant.” She said glancing down. 

“Oh. Already done, Dear. You forget whom you’re looking at it would seem.” He walked toward her and hopped in her bed. 

“I don’t like sleeping on the wet spot so....here I am.” He smirked. 

“What if...someone sees you here?” She asked. 

“Amelia. We’ve won, Darling. I’m almost more powerful than The Queen. Soon I’ll control all of Great Britain and its island territories. I can do whatever I want..” he said kissing her. 

She crawled into his lap and laid her head on his chest. 

She closed her eyes tightly she had a sudden white hot grip on his robe. She was trying to keep from crying. She didn’t cry very often. But..a pain had been building in her. Ever since she moved here with them. 

Alan knew these movements. He knew her. Oh how badly she wanted to make him happy. She had it in her mind that crying was a weak woman’s pastime and she hated appearing weak in-front of him. She wanted his approval more than anything. 

He drank that up like fine brandy. 

“Ammy...Tell me what’s wrong.” He said gently petting a burning cheek. 

“...I can’t...I can’t tell you...” she whispered out. Trying to keep it together. 

It’s better this way. Don’t tell him. 

“...Oh now...How much have we been through together?..You know that in my arms is safest place for you.” He kissed her burning cheek. 

“...If I tell you...You..you won’t see me as...how I want you to. I...I’ll seem like an ordinary..” she felt tears pooling around her eyes. 

“...Oh now. Hush. You are so much more than an ordinary! You are Amelia Elizabeth Chesterfield. You can tear anyone down to ribbons with that wit of yours..and you only let -me- see that little girl side to you...the side that you hide so well from the rest of them..You can tell me..You will not lose your place here, Ammy. Now tell me what has you so upset...” he said stroking her hair. 

“....I’m jealous that...Sarah..gets to have your baby...I I don’t hate her I love her so much and..” tears came down her face, she covered it. Red as a Neil Kinnock rose. 

What are you doing?! Stop. Stop acting like a woman!! 

“..and I’m worried...there won’t be room for me once it comes..” she leaned over to her waste basket and dry heaved a little. 

Alan brought her up and forced her hands away from her face. 

“Is that all? That’s it? I thought it was something serious like..,you were hiding illegal arms in the basement or you forged my signature to grant The Channel Islands independence.” He shook his head. 

“....Amelia...there are ...things that just have to be the way they are. What did I tell you on our honeymoon?” He asked. 

“...That..God made me for you..” 

“Mhmm. And that he made you for me to enjoy you. Nothing will change that. ....I love you. Plus nannies and governesses will probably be raising Oliver..once we’ve done all the photos and interviews and pictures of the Gores and The Clintons holding him. We’ll hand him off to the staff.” he said. 

She smiled. 

“...You’ve picked out a name?” She. Smiled. 

“Oliver Beresford B’Stard. It has such a bearing to it doesn’t it?” he grinned. 

She nodded. 

“I’m sure he’ll be perfect, Sir...Like you.”

She said nuzzling him as she fell into sleep.

...

Sneaking out was a fine art. 

Amelia was pretty much allowed to go as she pleased. Being the Lord Protector’s secretary would need that agency. 

Sarah however was not. Everything she did needed to be cleared with the security team, her personal bodyguard and of course her husband. This would at times take weeks. 

But Amelia and Sarah had found a small crawl space behind the staff kitchen and had made a secret exit that only they knew of. 

Sarah would always have her hair back, have sunglasses and would wear something extremely inconspicuous. It was a huge ordeal to sneak out but the two women had perfected it to a science. 

Today was no different. 

Amelia wore a turtleneck sweater-dress with lovely Jimmy Choo pumps today. She stepped out, carrying a blue box acting as if she were conducting official business. She was stopped by the armed guards standing outside. 

“Good Morning, Miss Chesterfield. Where are you off to?” One of the suited guards asked. 

“Oh, just to the ministry of the interior. They got the labels wrong on the Iran and Iraq files. How embarrassing for them!” She chuckled. “Will you be needing an escort then?” He asked. “Oh no no I’ll be popping right back. There’s lemon scones on the service table when your shift is over! Help yourself!” and walked out to her car. She had since started driving again. She had to constantly go places and Alan felt she needed the agency of a car. It wasn’t a large car, but it was a very beautiful black Jaguar. 

She drove off but circled around and drove to the staff entrance of the terrace and saw Sarah waiting for her. She quickly got in and the two women chuckled high-fiving. 

“How much were you able to get?” Sarah asked looking in her blue box. 

“About £60,000 should be enough for some fun. So 30 each.” She smiled. 

They had lunch. Happily judging others cattily. Laughing. Sarah really only laughed with Amelia. They were walking down the street, bags in hand. They passed a children’s store display window. They stopped and looked at it. 

“ So..are you ready?” Amelia asked. 

“Is anyone really ever ready?...What if it’s a girl? God that would piss him right off. “ Sarah said smirking. Hoping it was a girl. 

“Do you think he wouldn’t love it as much as a boy?” Amelia’s eyes darted over to the blonde. 

“...Oh I think he would “love” it as much as he could love something no matter what it is. I can tell you this. When she’s old enough to date. I do not envy the boy sitting in our living room.” She chuckled. 

“Oh goodness. No one from a labour family or an ordinary family. He’d want him to be well off. A Tory at heart. Not too handsome but not entirely bad to look at.” Amelia mused. 

“Oh she’d have him wrapped around her finger. Just as soon as he hears her call him Daddy that’ll be it. Even a vulgar monster like him would melt at that.” She smiled. 

“...Because she’s an extension of him. She will love him so much. But I don’t think she’ll like you much..sorry. “ she giggled and the blonde returned the gesture. “How do we explain me, Sarah?..When she starts nursery school she can’t be telling the others she has two Mummy’s.” Amelia said. 

“You’ll be an auntie then. Auntie Amelia. I love it.” Sarah cackled. 

Amelia playfully elbowed her. 

“Come on, just for that I’m going to make you watch me get a drink, Preggo.”


End file.
